


Sincere Apologies From the Loud Family

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Gen, Im too lazy to list them all, No Incest, go somewhere else for that junk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One or two siblings can be a challenge.Any more is chaos.A family would have to really love each other to handle eleven. A Loud House One Shot collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lincoln muses.

The Loud House was an infamous place.

 

The number of kids who had ran from the front porch screaming had as of late reached double digits. As it was, it seemed the only person who could handle the chaos of ten sisters was Clyde, who valiantly threw himself in the line of tea parties, seances, makeovers, awful puns, risky experiments and gossip of every kind.  
Indeed, he even seemed to enjoy the antics and activities of the Loud sisters. This, however could not be said for the majority of guests to the Loud House. Lincoln still cringed as he remembered several spontaneous guests who had promptly fled in terror after their first taste of the eccentricity of his sisters. He couldn’t really blame them, though. Though he was used to it by now, it was no surprise that impromptu funerals, stealth makeovers or brain wave studies weren’t many people’s idea of sleepover activities. It frustrated him sometimes, having to deal with so much… Weirdness. 

 

Lincoln quickly dismissed this thought. He might get annoyed with his sisters sometimes, but there was no way he’d trade them for anything. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Quietly he opened the door to his room and peered out.  
The scene that met his eyes would have most likely shocked the average person, but it was just an everyday sight for Lincoln.

 

Lola and Lana were in a scuffle as usual, kicking up dirt and sequins like crazy. Lucy was in the process of spider-crawling into the air ducts to find solitude in which to write her poetry, which was also about solitude. Luan was on the stairs entertaining Lily, who was babbling and sucking on her fingers. Luna leaned against a wall, strumming a few chords absentmindedly as she watched the discordant events unfold. Leni was using a far stretch of hall as a runway, showing off a new outfit to absolutely no one.  
Lori was on video chat with Bobby, laughing and walking down the stairs, ignoring the possible safety hazard.  
Lisa was apparently in the process of creating yet another morally dubious experiment, giggling madly as she carried armfuls of cannibalized appliances to her room.  
Lynn had procured a new hockey stick after her old one had been chucked out the window(this was a long story involving a very obnoxious screech owl and a vendetta over broken figure skates) and was practicing her slapshot against a flattened cardboard box. She took a shot, completely missing her target(courtesy of Charles) and the puck missed Lincoln’s head by inches. He ducked, but he was grinning widely.  
He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> Constructive Criticism is great, but no flames, please.
> 
> More chapters soon!
> 
> hopefully.


End file.
